


Make You Mine

by Honey_Bee80



Series: ABO Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, But also plot, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean Winchester, Just mentioned really, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needed an extra elective so he ends up in Bobby's history class.  Except dammit he's late and where is his pencil and for the love of God what is that amazing smell?</p><p>*Bonus epilogue chapter posted :)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a major thing for A/B/O fics but I've never written one before, so forgive any inconsistencies. I also have a habit of swapping tenses, no idea why, but hopefully it isn't annoying. *This started as a couple thousand word one shot, but due to popular demand I am adding on* *NOW COMPLETE* For really real done now. I swear.

Dean slid into the classroom just as Professor Singer was closing the door. 

“Cutting it close there, Winchester. Sit down.”

Dean gave Bobby a mock salute and grabbed an empty seat near the back. He flipped open his notebook and started rooting around for a pen. Of course, he couldn’t find one. As he was muttering curse words under his breath, he scanned the students nearest him to see who looked nerdy enough to have an extra writing utensil. Of course he was extra annoyed to be stuck in a stupid Sophomore elective when he was a Junior, but had needed an extra class for his degree and he liked Bobby, so here he was in a class about Norse Mythology. His roving eyes stopped on a dark haired student a few seats in front of him. His hair was a hot mess, but in a good way. The I just got fucked six ways from Sunday kind of way. He had lean shoulders and Dean could see he had some muscle to him. He was about to continue his assessment of the class when sex hair guy turned around, as if he was looking for something and shit goddamn those are some blue eyes! The other boy looked puzzled, and Dean could see him inhale discreetly, scenting, before he turned back around, shoulders tense. The movement stirred the air though, and Dean suddenly was smacked in the face with the most amazing wave of scent imaginable. It was saltwater seaside, cinnamon, and a deep undercurrent of cherry blossom and lilac. That should not have all even smelled good together, it sounded gross, but it wasn’t. It was amazing and alluring and,..wait, was someone talking to him?

“Winchester, get your head outta your ass and pay attention!” Dean snapped to attention, realizing his eyes had been closed and he was scenting the shit out of the room trying to pinpoint the location of that intoxicating fragrance. 

“Kay, Bobby” he responded. 

“Professor Singer, ya idjit.” Dean smirked. But the smirk fell when he realized the exchange had garnered the attention of his classmates, particularly a dark haired and blue eyed classmate who was peering at Dean with interest. Dean leaned forward unconsciously when Bobby started talking again, carefully inhaling and THERE. It was him. Blue eyes. That was the smell. Dean locked green eyes with blue and he saw the kid’s eyes widen before he whirled back around to listen to the lecture. 

When class was over, Dean had finally garnered a pen from the guy next to him, Ash he thinks his name was, the rest of the students scrambled to get their things and get out the door. Dean usually was one of them, but he lingered, watching for the boy with the crazy hair and delicious scent. Dean partly wanted to make sure he was right about who that smell belonged to. But he also felt a deep biological need, an itch in his bones, to be with his Omega. Mineminemine was looping in his Alpha brain, so he waited, packing up slowly. He knew rationally that this really wasn’t his Omega, not yet, but that didn’t stop the instinctual pull. As he walked past Dean, that rolling bouquet of aroma surrounded them and Dean, without thinking reached out and grabbed dark haired student's arm. 

The boy stopped, looked down at Dean, panic evident in his face and wide eyes. 

“Oh shit, dude, I’m sorry!” Dean released him, sheepish. “I’m Dean Winchester…” he trailed off, unsure where to go with the conversation since OMG you smell fucking fantastic can I knot you might not be the best ice breaker. 

The boy was silent, then he nodded, and Dean could see him scent the air, it was subtle, but there. He was reacting to Dean. The faint whiff of Omega arousal was infusing the room. “Castiel Novak.” he offered. 

“Nice to meet ya, Cas.” Dean grinned what he hoped was his charming grin and finished gathering his belongings to fall in step beside the other boy. 

“You’re not a sophomore.” Cas stated rather than asked. 

“Nah, Junior. I needed an elective and Bobby’s a family friend, so I figured his class wouldn’t suck.” 

They walk in silence for a few moments, Dean trying to discreetly inhale that scent, but then cursing himself for doing so because he feels the itch of arousal pricking under his skin. He wonders if Cas would object to being thrown up against the nearest wall…and shit, fuck. Stop right there, he is not one of those knot head Alphas. He is not. He reigns himself in. He is feeling pretty proud and in control until the yelling starts. 

“Hey baby! What’s your pretty ass doing tonight!?” one Alpha cat calls from across the way. He’s with another Alpha who makes an obscene gesture at Castiel. Dean feels the growl coming but isn’t able to stop it. 

“Back the fuck off!” Dean snarls at them. 

The Alphas look at Dean with surprise, then start in again. “What, he’s your bitch?”

“He’s nobody’s bitch, jackass!” 

“Dean.” Castiel has his hand on Dean’s arm. His Omega needs him, which allows his brain to switch from killkilllkill to protect protectprotect. Dean growls once more shooting a deadly glare before sliding his arm around Castiel and guiding him down the walk away from the jeering Alphas. 

It takes a few minutes for Dean to realize he was touching without permission, and that Castiel was letting him. Castiel wasn’t just letting him, he was scenting him, his face not so discreetly snuffling at Dean’s shirt. The waft of Omega arousal was getting stronger and Dean can smell slick. His Alpha starts to stir in the back of his brain and Dean groans, reluctantly taking his arm off of Castiel. Cas stops walking and looks up at Dean, almost wounded. 

“Cas, look…” Dean was breathless, why is breathing so hard all of a sudden? “I don’t want to do something stupid and I don’t think I can control myself if I keep touching you.” 

Suddenly the wounded look is replaced by a shy smile, and blue eyes peering out from dark lashes and holy shit Dean is drowning in the smell of arousal and slick and Cas and he needs to get the fuck out of there or he is going to lose it for real. He backs up some, but Castiel closes the distance and presses his nose to Dean’s neck.

“I could smell you, you know. When you came into class. I didn’t know it was you, not at first, but I knew that it was my Alpha. I’m supposed to be yours.” Cas whispers  
.  
And didn’t that just do all kinds of things to Dean, his Alpha preens and roars and he can feel his control slipping. “Cas…” he whimpers. “We can’t do this here.”

The Omega offers Dean a smirk, then grabs his hand. “I don’t have class until later and my dorm is just over there.” 

Dean starts to follow, then pauses. When he stops, so does Castiel, who looks at Dean questioningly. “Are you sure? Cas, I need you to be sure, because I really, really don’t think I’ll be able to stop once we start.” 

The reply is soft warm, wet lips on his and a tongue licking into Dean’s mouth and oh God does Cas taste as amazing as he smells. They break apart and run for the dorm. 

They stumble up the stairs and down the hall, pausing to kiss along the way and laughing when they both trip because they aren’t looking where they are going. “Here.” Castiel fumbles with his key and Dean mouths the back of his the smaller man’s neck, becoming more and more dizzy with want. 

They burst through, and Dean slams Cas against the wall, shutting the door with his foot. Their tongues tangle and Dean presses his body flush with Castiel’s. Cas whimpers and the smell of slick surrounds them. Suddenly someone clears their throat behind them. Dean whirls, teeth bared ready to shred whomever is threatening his mate, which wait? What? The intruder is a short blonde Omega who smells like birthday cake and is smirking at them both. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel growls. “You are supposed to be in class! “

“Cancelled bro, something about the teacher being sick.”

“Then go get coffee. Or lunch. Or something. Just get out!” Castiel’s tone is savage. 

“Fine, fine! Let me put my shoes on!” The other Omega slips into his boots and grabs a jacket before slipping through the door. “Oh, and by the way, congrats!” he chuckles before disappearing. 

“My stupid brother.” Castiel shakes his head, before turning back to Dean, eyes blown black and murmuring “Where were we?” 

Dean almost wants to laugh, but he’s too turned on. He attacks Castiel’s neck, sucking and biting, not hard enough to be a mating bite, but a claiming just the same. Castiel moans against him. 

“Fuck, Cas. You smell so fucking good. Never smelled anything like it. Knew I had to have you.”

Castiel whines, arching his neck to give Dean better access. “God, Dean…want you. Never thought it would be like this. Need you.”

Dean tugs his own shirt off, only taking his lips from Castiel’s skin when he absolutely has to. In a feverish flurry of hands and clothes they strip until finally, finally Castiel is naked and Dean can’t get enough. He runs his hands all over his Omega, growling when his hands run through the rich slick that is covering the backs of Castiel’s thighs. “So wet, Cas.”

“Just for you.” Cas backs up and climbs onto the bed, hands and knees and head down, presenting his gorgeous smooth tanned body and Dean has to bite the inside of his cheek and grip the base of his cock to keep himself from popping his knot. He reverently slides his hand over that perfect ass and up Castiel’s smooth back. 

“So perfect. My perfect Omega.” He can barely hear Castiel’s whines muffled by the pillow he has buried his face in. Dean drapes his body over the smaller man and nuzzles into Castiel’s neck, inhaling. Then he grabs the pillow away and whispers into the shell of Castiel’s ear “Nuh-uh. I wanna hear you. I want the whole fucking building to hear you and know that you are claimed. You are mine.” The sound Castiel makes at that is not really human, it’s a keening moan that rips the last shreds of Dean’s control away. 

Dean plunges two fingers into the wet slick, twisting and stretching. Castiel is so tight, Dean doesn’t think he’s ever taken a knot before. “ You’re a virgin, aren’t you? “ Dean growls. Castiel nods, panting. 

“Was waiting. For my Alpha.” comes Castiel’s broken reply. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good. No one else will ever touch you.” Dean promises. 

Castiel is pushing back on Dean’s fingers and moaning, so Dean adds another. “So tight, sweetheart.” Another few moments and Dean knows he can’t wait anymore. He needs to take his Omega now. “You ready?” Dean whispers. 

“Come on Alpha, knot me! “ comes the breathless reply. 

Dean takes a deep breath and slides in. It’s so perfect. Wet and tight and heat. He covers Castiel’s body with his own and grips their hands together before starting to thrust. He tries to go slow, he really does, but his rational brain has flown out the window and his Alpha is roaring in his head “Breed, Mate, Claim, Mine, Mine, Mine!” 

He feels his orgasm start curling in his toes, all the way up, the sheer force knocking the air from his lungs. Castiel is moaning and gasping Dean’s name. Dean reaches around to stroke his Omega, determined not to come until his lover does. It only takes a handful of slick strokes and Cas is coming, screaming, and Dean follows with a ferocious growl, feels his knot push in and take hold. He leans down and presses his teeth to Castiel’s neck, but doesn’t break the skin. He wants, he wants more than anything, but a tiny piece of his brain reminds him that he needs to ask. So he releases the skin and licks over it in apology. 

“Do it.” Comes a mumble from underneath him. 

“I will” Dean whispers back. “Just not now. Not yet.”

Cas makes a disappointed “hmmphf” sound and Dean laughs. They roll over together onto the dry side of the bed, Dean being careful not to tug where his knot has them joined. With some awkward reaching, they manage to grab the box of tissue on the nightstand so Cas can clean himself up. 

“So, wanna tell me a little bout yourself?” Dean asks as he trails his hand slowly over Castiel’s arm. 

They talk for hours, long after Dean’s knot has gone down and they are able to separate. Spooned on Castiel’s bed they talk about Castiel’s annoying brothers, about Sam, about Dean’s parents dying, about Castiel’s troubled high school years as an Omega. Castiel finally sits up and roots around for clean clothes, announcing with some resignation that he has a class soon. Dean glances at the clock. He missed his own afternoon class, but can’t bring himself to care. 

“Can I walk you?” Dean asks, suddenly feeling shy. 

Castiel offers him a beaming grin and kisses him soundly. “You better. Wouldn’t want me finding another Alpha along the way.” Dean’s face darkens and he growls. Castiel chuckles before his expression goes serious. “You know I’m joking right? I’m yours.”

“Mine.” Dean agrees and as if to affirm his claim he grabs Castiel around the waist and sucks another purple mark onto the bare skin just above the collar of his t-shirt. 

“Possessive much?” Castiel presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“You have no idea.” Dean’s tone is light, but Castiel has a feeling he isn’t kidding. Normally Castiel would hate feeling claimed or owned. He had always insisted on being his own person, but with Dean he finds he wants just the opposite. His Omega wants Dean’s Alpha to mark him, take him. It helps that Dean isn’t some dumb knot head Alpha. He had asked Castiel what he wanted, offered him an out, and he hadn’t mated him even when Castiel asked for it. 

Dean had redressed and was shrugging back into his jacket. “Ready?” he asks. 

“Ready.” Castiel grins, reaching out to link fingers with his Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps, you asked for it. Here's some more.

“Dean, seriously…GO!” Castiel broke their kiss and pushed playfully at his Alpha. “I’ll be fine.”

Dean nipped at Castiel’s neck and pressed their lips together once more before he finally backed away. “Are you sure I can’t wait for you?” 

“Yes. Go, get some food, take a shower. See you in two hours. Shoo” 

Dean huffed his displeasure but managed to mutter “Fine“. His inner Alpha was grumbling about leaving his Omega, but he had to trust that Cas would be alright. He was in a class full of students. He nuzzled at Cas once more, scenting, then backed away. “See you soon.”

Castiel watched him leave with a small smile, before slipping into his classroom and planting himself in a seat near the front of the room. A redheaded girl slid into the desk beside him. Castiel smiled at her. “Hello, Charlie.”

“Hey Castiel” the pretty beta nods cheerily. Suddenly she pauses and her eyes go wide. “Oh my gosh! I smell Alpha! Congrats! But whew you should have showered dude. You stink like horny Omega.” 

Castiel blushes. “Didn’t have time, I would have missed class.”

“Who is it? Spill, I’m dying over here!” 

“A junior, he’s in my Norse Mythology class. Dean Winchester.”

Charlie makes a squealing noise and Castiel frowns at her, tilting his head in confusion. Charlie rushes to explain. “No WAY! Dean fucking Winchester? Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it. My girlfriend Jo grew up with him. This is so great! We have to double date and stuff.“

“Ms Bradbury and Mr. Novak, would you kindly pay attention?” Professor Turner levels the two students with a firm glare, effectively ending the conversation. 

Cas shifted his bag on his shoulder and walked more quickly, his labs had taken longer than they were supposed to and he knew Dean was probably waiting for him already. Charlie had offered to walk him, but he didn’t want her to be late for her date with Jo. 

“Hey sweet thing!” He heard a voice off to his left. He opted to ignore it. He had dealt with this shit all through high school once he presented, and sometimes the Alpha would leave off if there was no response. It had been better in college, but there was still the occasional idiot knot head who just assumed that being an Omega meant he was desperate to bend over and take it from anyone at any time. He had had some close calls over the years, but thankfully never been taken against his will. Of course right now he knew he reeked of slick and residual arousal, which was unfortunately going to attract unwanted attention. 

“Hey bitch, I’m talking to you!” The voice persisted. Castiel sped up. He was less than five minutes from the quad and Dean. He would be safe there, surrounded by other people and his Alpha. He heard footsteps behind him and someone grabbed his bag, jerking him to a stop. He whirled. It was one of the two Alphas from earlier who had been cat calling at him. “No big bad Alpha to protect your ass now, huh?” The other Alpha stepped close and sniffed him. It made Castiel’s stomach churn, the sour scent permeating his nostrils making his brain scream “NONONO, WRONG ALPHA, NOT MINE“. 

“Get off me.” Castiel growled, yanking his bag away from the other Alpha. He may look small, but he was not helpless and was very willing to throw a punch if necessary. 

“You smell like sex. Gonna wipe the stink of that other Alpha off you. Show you what a real knot feels like”

Castiel pushed the other boy hard and whipped around to escape, but was yanked back by his arm, causing him to yelp when his shoulder twisted. “Let go, you asshole!” He shouted, feeling panic start to bubble up. It was already dark and the campus was mostly deserted. Everyone still around was either in their room or hanging out in the quad. There was literally no one around, and he wasn’t even near any of the dorms where someone might hear him. 

His arm was twisted painfully behind his back and leveraged to push him to his knees. Tears of pain pricked his eyes, but he was not going to let this happen. He kicked back as hard as he could and felt a rush of triumph when his foot connected with his assailant. The other boy shouted in pain and the hand on his arm relaxed, just for a second. It was enough. Castiel pulled free and scrambled to his feet, hitting the pavement at a dead run. 

His heart pounded along with his shoes. He didn’t hear anyone pursuing him, but all he could think was he had to run, had to get to safety when he slammed face first into something warm and solid. Castiel backed up, frantic, when it hit him. Leather and pine, nutmeg and vanilla. His Alpha. Dean. He stopped and looked up, the desperate panic draining. 

“Cas? What’s going on?” Dean’s voice was puzzled.

Castiel can’t answer, he just flung his arms around the other boy, inhaled deep and felt the fear fall away. Dean seemed to chuckle and wrapped his own arms around the smaller male, scenting at Cas, then stiffened when he caught a whiff of something that was most definitely not his Omega. 

“Who touched you!? I’ll fucking kill them. What happened?” Dean growled.

“I don’t know his name. One of the Alphas, from before. He was yelling at me and I tried to ignore him, then I tried to run, but he grabbed me. I got lucky and kicked out his knee.” Castiel drew back and rotated his shoulder, wincing in pain where it had been twisted. 

Dean’s face turned thunderous and he looked about three seconds from going total Alpha rage. Castiel put a hand on his cheek and locked their eyes. “Hey. I’m ok. I’m ok now.”

Dean’s expression softened just a fraction, but the fury didn’t leave his body or his scent. He pulled Castiel back to him, nuzzling over the Omega’s face and hair, possessively placing his scent on the other boy, seeking to eradicate the other Alpha’s smell. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Castiel questioned, realizing they are still a good five minute walk away from the student quad. 

“You were late, so I thought I would start towards where you would be coming from and meet you. I didn’t like that you were walking alone and it was dark.” Dean murmured, face still buried in Castiel’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said simply. 

“Do you want me to take you back to your room?” Dean asked. 

“No. I think I could use some food and maybe coffee and I have nothing worth eating in my dorm.” Now that his heart is no longer hammering, Castiel realized he hasn’t eaten in hours. 

“Alright.” Dean slipped one arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled their bodies close, then pressed a kiss to that dark mop. “My treat though.” 

“Fair enough.” Castiel acknowledged as he inhaled another lungful of Dean. He typically did not indulge in instinctual behavior, he resisted what he called biological weaknesses, but right now, the soothing fragrance of his Alpha was what he needed and if that made him weak, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to make this a WIP, but well, I lied. I have 2-3 chapters already written though, so will update as I finish tweaking and editing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam are essential to any story.

The student quad was a hive of activity and people, light and life. It was the place to be once class was done for the day. Dean asked Cas what he wanted then went to go get food. Castiel scanned for an empty table that he could snag for them. He knew he would be safe amidst the crowd. He had settled down with a sigh when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped, whirling ready to punch before the sweet scent hit him and his tension drained. 

“Son of a…GABRIEL! You scared me to death!”

Gabriel frowned. “Not like you be this jumpy, bro.”

Castiel sighed. “I had issue walking from class.”

“What kind of ‘issue’ Castiel.” Gabriel was squinting at him with the big brother “don’t you dare lie to me” glare. 

“I got grabbed. Some jerk Alpha.”

“WHAT!? Are you ok? What the hell! It wasn’t that Alpha you brought to the room, was it?”

 

“Gabe! Stop. I’m ok, I kicked him and was able to get away. And no, it wasn’t Dean. I told him I would be fine and not to wait for me, he’s here getting food for me now. Please calm down.”

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? Do you not remember how many times you came home bruised and bloody because some dumb knothead didn’t want to take no for an answer?”

“Gabriel, I can take care of myself.”

“Look Castiel, you’re strong, I know that. But you are still an Omega and there are still jackasses who don’t care if you say no. Trust me, I know! I get the same shit.” 

“Next person touches him it will be over my dead body, ” rumbles a low voice. Dean slid into a a chair and handed Castiel his food. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“That so, hot shot?”

“Yes.” Dean’s expression was stony.

“Hmmpf. Maybe your taste in guys isn’t so terrible after all, little bro.” 

Castiel snorted a laugh as he bit into his sandwich. He waited to swallow then turned to his brother. “Really, I’m fine, Gabe. Go hang with your friends. And stay safe, I’m not the only one who needs to be careful.” He squeezed Gabriel’s arm as the blonde Omega walked away. 

“What did he mean about you coming home bruised?” The flinty glare had not left Dean’s eyes. 

“Remember I told you high school sucked for me? Yeah, well, that was part of my over all shitty experience. Male Omegas aren’t that common, so two in one family meant that Gabe and I took a lot of crap. Gabriel was able to keep most of it off of me, but once he graduated it got really bad. My last year was hell and I had more than one broken bone because I wouldn’t just bend over and take it.” Castiel’s voice was bitter. “That’s why I was a little freaked when you grabbed my arm in class. Learned the hard way.”

Dean reached out to squeeze the smaller boy’s hand. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promises. 

“ I know that, but you can’t be around me all the time.” Castiel sighs. “ Even smelling claimed won’t deter them all. There’s always the ones who want you more just because you belong to someone else.”

Dean gets up and switches from the seat across from Castiel to the one beside him and scoots their bodies closer. Dean snuffles at Cas’s dark hair softly while the sophomore finishes his sandwich, smiling gently at his affectionate Alpha. 

“My friend Charlie seemed pleased when I told her about you.” Castiel switches from the dark subject of asshole Alphas. 

“Charlie? Bradbury?”

“Yeah.” 

“Oh wow, yeah, her and my friend Jo are a thing. Not mated yet but may as well be. I still can’t believe I never saw you before. I know I haven’t, I wouldn’t forget that.”

Cas laughs and reaches down to twine their fingers. “You know I really wasn’t sure if the whole magic one true mate thing would ever happen for me.” Cas whispers. “Most Alphas just smelled off, like sweaty gym socks or sulphur.”

“Well good to know I don’t smell nasty.” Dean chuckles. 

“No….you smell amazing.” Cas breathes, leaning in to kiss Dean’s neck. “Like leather and pine and sweet spices.” 

“Ok huggy bear, I’m walking you home so you can shower and get some sleep.”

Castiel huffs a laugh and they link arms as they walk. 

With Cas safely deposited in his dorm room and his lips still tingling from just one more kiss, no, wait seriously one more…Dean makes for his own room. Sam is laying on the bed reading, stupid genius 17 year old Freshman that he is. 

“Dean, where have you been? I called you a couple times.”

“Uh yeah, was kinda busy Sammy..” He trails off rubbing his neck. 

“You find another cute beta to bang?” the younger Alpha snarks, then pauses, nostrils flaring. “Holy fuck, I smell Omega. The hell did you do, Dean!?” Sam’s tone is menacing, despite his youth. 

“Whoa, whoa, Sammy you know I would never do something like that. It was well..he’s mine. My true mate.”

True scent mates were actually not that common. Most people found someone they liked well enough, didn’t mind the smell of, and they eventually mated. The idea of a true mate as someone you are instantly drawn to, knew you belonged to, well that was the stuff of movies and romance novels. Dean honestly hadn’t figured it would happen to him and had kept himself busy with betas for the most part, thinking he would probably never end up mated to anyone. 

All matings revolved around scent, but reactions were very individual. Some scents were repulsive, others were tolerable, some were appealing or attractive, and then there was true mate scent which flipped some deep biological switch and made you feel inexorably linked to the other person. Dean’s mom and dad had been true mates, which is why his dad basically fell apart when she died. The car crash had really just been his physical death. He had been floating through life with a broken heart for years before that. 

“Whoa, Dean, are you sure?” Sam was wide eyed. 

“Incredibly, very sure. It was textbook, Sam. The scent hit me in the face and all I could think was mine, mine, mine. I couldn’t focus on anything and I knew I had to be with him. I mean Omegas always smelled nice to me, but this is a whole nother stratosphere.” 

“So did you mate him?”

“No, not yet. I want to get to know him and actually like spend some time together, but we did umm…ya know, get to KNOW each other…” Dean trailed off. 

“Gross, yeah. I get it. So now what?”

“Whaddya mean now what? He’s mine, I’m his. Pretty much end of story. “

“ I mean, do you move in together, what’s the plan?”

“Well tomorrow morning I’m going to meet him at his dorm and walk him to class because tonight some dumb fuck touched what’s mine and that can’t happen again. Then we’ll probably have lunch together. Nothing is going to change that much Sam, just Cas will be a part of everything now.”

“Cas?”

“His name is Castiel Novak.”

Sam looked at Dean for a few more moments before leaning back on the bed to pick up his book. “This is going to be interesting.” Sam murmured.

“The fuck does that mean?” Dean grumbled, hanging up his jacket. 

“Dean, have you met yourself? You are fucking possessive as shit on a regular day. I can only imagine you with an Omega that you‘ve claimed. Poor guy won’t be able to pee alone.”

“Shove it Sam. I’m gonna brush my teeth and go to bed.” He starts to walk away then turns “Besides, if I was that over protective would I have taken him back to his own room?”

“You asked him to come here, didn’t you?” Sam raised a brow. Dean glowered. 

“Maybe. He said no.” The older Winchester grumbled, stalking off to the adjoining bathroom. 

“Thank God you met someone who will actually tell you no. I like him already.” Dean sticks his hand out of the bathroom to present his middle finger in the direction of his younger brother. Sam snorts and buries his face in his book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adorable boyfriend fluff

Dean rubs a hand over his face as he rolls out of bed. He grimaces, feeling cold. He reaches down to grab his shirt from the floor, the one he had been wearing last night, and brings it to his face. He smells himself, along with a whiff of the falling leaves that are scattered across campus, and that glorious undertone that is Cas. He lets himself breathe deep, and a feeling of calm settles into his bones. Rightness. He stretches and makes for the shower, actually excited to get up and out for the first time in a long time.

The wind is cooler today, and Dean is grateful for his jacket as he strolls towards Castiel’s dorm. The Omega dorms are much larger than the Alpha ones, allowing for the occupants to stay sequestered during heat cycles. Cas is sitting on the steps, nose in a book, hair ruffling in the breeze. Dean feels his chest clench at the sight. As he closes in, Cas looks up, the wind probably carrying Dean’s scent. The grin he shoots at his Alpha is blinding. He folds the corner of his page and closes the book before bounding down the stone steps to crush his lips to Dean’s. 

“Good Morning to you too.” Dean murmurs into the other boy’s mouth. Castiel laughs, breaking away to tuck his book into his messenger bag and linking his hand with Dean’s. 

“I might have sort of missed you. A little.” Cas admits. 

“That’s good because I maybe kind of missed you too.” Dean presses a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. 

“Dean!? DEAN WINCHESTER!” chimes a female voice from slightly behind them. Dean’s face creases in confusion as he pauses to turn, but does not release Cas’s hand. 

A dark haired beta comes barreling toward the Alpha, a gleaming grin on her face. She throws her arms around him and Castiel barely surpresses a small snarl. The Omega in the back of his brain is not pleased. Externally, he manages to offer a polite smile. Dean must smell his tension because he squeezes the smaller boy’s hand and steps back slightly from the woman. 

“Oh, hey, Lisa. How are you?” Dean keeps his tone pleasant but not overly friendly. 

“I’m better after seeing you.” She throws him a suggestive wink. “Who’s this?” She jerks her head in Cas’s direction. 

“Lisa, this is Castiel, Cas, Lisa. She’s an old friend from high school.”

“Yeah, sure Dean, friend.” Lisa laughs, putting sarcastic emphasis on the last word. 

“Lisa.” The warning in Dean’s voice is sharp. 

“What?” She asks, and then all of a sudden seems to decide to use her nose and her eyes grow huge. She looks at Castiel. “An Omega? Really Dean? What happened to Dean Winchester doesn’t DO Omegas?”

Dean’s face darkens and he takes one step forward. “You need to stop Lisa. NOW. Last warning. He‘s mine.”

Understanding dawns on her face and she steps back. Riling an Alpha defending his Omega was a recipe for disaster at best, suicidal at worst. “Uh, yeah. Ok. I’m gonna get to class. See you around, Dean.” She turns and flees. 

“You slept with her.” Cas has a talent for stating the obvious, Dean grumbles inside his head. 

“It was a long time ago, Cas.”

The Omega is quiet as they walk, and Dean can smell his turmoil. Finally Cas speaks again. “Do you want to be with me?” he asks quietly.

“What? Cas are you nuts? Of course I do! You’re my true mate. Being away from you hurts me, in my freaking bones. Yeah there have been some betas in the past, I won’t lie to you, but you are it for me from here on out. Now come here.” He pulls the other boy closer, forcing them both to stop walking. He slides his hands over Cas’s back and meshes their bodies. They scent each other, Dean rubbing his Alpha scent all over his Omega to deter other Alphas and Cas nuzzling his soft, sweet Omega smell onto Dean. Dean feels his body relax and waves of calm wash crash through him. “You smell like heaven, Cas. I want to bottle it up and carry it around with me.”

“Hmmm….” Castiel hums. “That maybe could be arranged” He unfurls the scarf from around his neck and lovingly wraps it around Dean’s. It’s saturated with Cas and Dean feels lightheaded with joy surrounded by that fragrance. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” he kisses the Omega soundly. “Now come on, don‘t want to be late.” 

Dean has to jog to make his auto lab, but he manages to scoot in just barely on time. He reluctantly removes his jacket and Cas’s scarf so he can get started on his project, an old beat up Taurus. Funnily enough, Bobby teaches this class too. The man is a jack of all trades around the university. He also knows Dean better than Dean knows himself so the student shouldn’t have been terribly surprised when the older man slides up beside him and raps on the hood. That doesn’t mean Dean doesn’t startle though, and bangs his head before he backs up to glare at the professor.

“What the hell, Bobby?” 

“What got into you yesterday, boy? You were acting nine kinds of crazy in my classroom.”

Dean looks down at his hands and fidgets. Bobby has known him since he was kid, so he zeroes in on the nervous tell. “I found my Omega, Bobby.” 

Bobby raises an eyebrow, but smiles at the younger man. “Good for you, son. Your mama and daddy were true mates, I always hoped that you and Sam would find yours.” Clapping Dean on the shoulder, he walks on to the next student, turning back to mutter “Now get back to work on that engine.” 

“Yes sir.” Dean grins. 

In the light of day on a crowded campus, Dean is less anxious about Castiel being alone. But that doesn’t stop the twitching deep under his skin that keeps poking at him. He feels a tension is his gut, like a string pulled too tight. An urge buried at an atomic level, telling him to protect and be near his mate. He wraps the scarf closer to his face and breathes in, letting the scent soothe him, but he knows the itch won’t really go away until Cas is with him again. The fact that they are not actually officially mated seems to be of little consequence to his Alpha brain. 

He glances down at his phone and scowls. Cas won’t be done for another hour. Cas has too many classes, Dean decides. Cas shouldn’t have all those classes. He should be with Dean all the time. Always. He knows that’s his Alpha talking, but it doesn’t make him feel any less disgruntled. . He finally decides to head for the small coffee shop in the quad, he could use more caffeine and maybe he could bring Cas a cup when he goes to meet him outside the science building. Leave it to Dean to end up with the nerd Omega whose minor has to do with the study of bees. 

Dean is sipping his coffee with a sigh when he hears the chair across from him slide out. He looks up at the pretty blonde Alpha settling across from him. “What do you want, Jo?”

“So a little birdie tells me Dean Winchester is off the market.”

Dean snorts. “Does that birdie happen to have red hair and needs to learn to mind her own business?”

“Hey, lay off of Charlie. So it’s true?” her expression is giddy. 

“Yeah…yeah it’s true. “ Dean can’t repress the small smile. 

“Eeeeeep, I am so damn happy for you!!!” She is just barely managing not to bounce in her seat. “And Castiel is so freaking adorable, you two are gonna be the cutest ever!” 

Dean glares at her. She puts up her hands in a calming gesture. “Whoa, hey, I mean adorable in a totally platonic, friendly, not touching him ever kind of way. Down boy.” 

Dean’s expression becomes sheepish. “Sorry Jo. Some jerk grabbed him last night when he was walking from class, and he just barely got away, so I’m a little keyed up.”

“Really? Wow. Some Alphas are a special kind of asshole, makes us all look bad. Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he’s ok, but it shook him up. He’s a fighter, and smelling claimed will help some, but I still worry. I will fucking flip my shit if anything happens to him. I already watched my dad fall apart over mom, I can‘t… ” He trails off, unable to finish the thought and rubs his eyes. 

“Hey,” Jo pats his hand. “ I’ll help and so will Charlie. Maybe we can get Garth and Kevin to keep an eye on him too.”

He offers her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Jo.” 

Dean is leaning against the wall waiting, paper cup of coffee in hand, when Castile’s last lecture lets out. The Omega is wrapped up in conversation with a dark haired beta girl, and Dean can’t help but admire his beautiful Omega, who is laughing at something the girl is saying. The admiration doesn’t last long though, because he can see the flashes of interest in the beta’s expression as she skims her eyes up and down Castiel. Dean is not having that. He weaves through the other students and places a gentle hand on Cas’s back, making sure to be light in his touch so as not to startle the other boy. Cas stops talking and turns to grin at him.

“Dean! Oh you brought coffee, thank you!” He grabs at the cup eagerly. “Dean, this is Meg. She’s been in a few of my classes before.” He gestures to the petite dark haired girl, who is carefully looking Dean over and very obviously trying to assess the situation. Dean decides to make things crystal clear for her by placing a possessive hand on Cas’s ass and leaning in to suck the air out of the Omega’s lungs. Cas gasps into his mouth before returning the kiss with fervor. After a moment, Dean pulls his lips away but does not remove his hand and shoots Meg a smug smile. 

She raises an eyebrow at him and opens her mouth as if she wants to call him on his posturing display, but seems to think better of it and simply says “See you next class, Castiel.” before she saunters off. 

Castiel says his own goodbye then takes a sip of his coffee and elbows Dean hard in the ribs. “What the hell was that for!?” the Alpha squawks. 

“Like I don’t know exactly what you were doing there, jealous bastard.” his tone is teasing though. 

“I didn’t like the way she was looking at you.” Dean mumbles, only partly chastised. 

Castiel brings the cup to his lips and smirks, but says nothing. Dean pushes the door open for them both and they break out of the stuffy building into the chill fall air.   
“Hey, Cas?”

“Huh?” Castiel stops walking and turns to Dean. 

“I want to take you out. Like off campus out. Wanna go get dinner?”

“Dean Winchester are you asking me on a date?”

Dean scuffs the ground with his boot and scrubs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, kinda.” 

Cas chuckles. “You just molested me in public five minutes ago and NOW you’re shy?”

Dean glowers at him but the look has no real heat. Cas finally softens and smiles. “I would love to, Dean.” He leans in to press his lips to the taller Alpha’s. Dean lights up.

“Awesome! Come on, I have to show you my baby!!” 

“Your what?!” Castiel frowns in confusion, but instead of replying, Dean grabs his hand and starts tugging. Dean's obvious enthusiasm is infectious, so the Omega stops questioning and follows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally more sexytimes! And feelings!

It took Castiel a few moments to figure out where there were going. There are a handful of parking areas across the grounds but the one for on campus students to store vehicles is the lower floor of the main parking structure, which is literally a stone’s throw from the Alpha dorms. Cas rarely visited this part of campus, an Omega alone that near a large group of Alphas was not a risk he was interested in. Now though, he was more curious than afraid. A scented Omega was generally off limits and that alone would deter most Alphas. The fact that he was not alone was a secondary line of defense, Dean’s presence emphasized that he was spoken for. Only a true fool would attempt to take a claimed Omega with their Alpha present and an Alpha was within their legal right to kill such a brazen usurper. 

They were approaching the structure, hands linked, when Cas suddenly smelled foreign Alpha and froze, his feet stilling. Strangely enough it wasn’t a repulsive Alpha scent, like most of them were, it was kind of a wood smoke fragrance mixed with something like peppermint. While he wasn’t attracted to it, he didn’t feel his stomach churning in revulsion either. Dean looked at him in question when he stopped walking, then broke into a blinding grin that was directed over Cas’s head and off to the left. 

“Sammy!!!"

Cas turned in the direction Dean was speaking and found a very tall, young Alpha. He had golden brown eyes and chestnut hair that brushed his shoulders. He wore a faded flannel shirt and jeans. He was returning Dean’s grin. 

“Cas, this is my little brother, Sam. Sam, this is Cas.” Dean put a hand to the small of Castiel’s back and led him forward. While deep seated instinct was grumbling “Wrong Alpha!” It was more of a soft warning than the usual screaming alarm bells. This was Dean’s blood, which explained why Cas wasn’t bothered by his scent. The other boy was radiating calm and a general aura of goodwill. Cas felt safe around him. 

“Castiel Novak.” he extended his hand. 

“Sam Winchester.” Sam took the proffered hand and squeezed it gently. “Nice to meet the guy who has my brother all twisted up in knots like a twelve year old girl.”

“Sammy!” Dean admonished. Sam just chuckled. 

“I have class in a few so I gotta get going. Where are you two off to?”

“Dean wants to show me his ‘baby?” Cas volunteered. Sam looked impressed. 

“Wow! That’s a privilege afforded only to a special few.”

“Shut up, Sam!” Dean growled. 

“Dean, you treat that car like it really IS your baby.”

“So!? Hey, don’t you have a class to go to?”

Sam shook his head and shifted the bag on his shoulder. “Nice to meet you, Castiel. Hope to see you around. Bye Jerk.” The last was obviously directed at Dean. 

“Get outta here, bitch.” Dean shot back, but his small smile belied any real malice. Sam strode off towards main campus. Cas turned to Dean with a a raised brow. “What? “ Dean demanded. 

“Now I really am curious about this magical car.”

“Shaddup.” Dean mumbled as he started heading towards the structure again. They took the stairs down to the lowest level. There were a fair number of vehicles, most well worn, typical college student cars. Old Hondas and mid 90s Tauruses. Dean led them through the maze with a sense of purpose that indicated he knew exactly where he was going. Cas followed patiently then broke into a grin and stopped. He didn’t need to be told. 

“That one.” Cas said, pointing at the shiny black Impala. Dean paused mid stride and turned to stare at him. 

“How…?”

“It has you written all over it. I just knew.” 

Dean’s face split into the biggest smile. It crinkled his eyes and showed all his beautiful teeth. Cas felt a little like he’d just lost his air supply and had to gulp and look down. He lifted his face when a hand brush his cheek. Dean was looking at him with amazement and reverence. Cas leaned in and touched their lips together, just meant it to be a brush of skin, but Dean reached down and grabbed the back of his neck, creating something far more wet and dirty. Cas felt his body starting to respond, Dean tasted like he smelled and it was heady. It made his blood sing through his veins at the speed of a bullet train. 

Dean lapped into Castiel’s mouth, coaxing the Omega’s tongue out to play. Cas responded with fervor. His hands had been frozen at his sides, but now they started to move. He slid them inside Dean’s jacket around to his lower back where he deftly crept them under the hem of his tee shirt. Dean shuddered. “Are they too cold?” Cas murmured against the Alpha’s lips. 

Dean shook his head. “No…I mean yeah, a little, but it’s more that you’re touching me. God I want you.” He dragged his teeth over Cas’s bottom lip, eliciting a small whimper from the Omega. Cas slid his hands farther up under Dean’s shirt and lightly raked his short nails down the other man’s back. Dean groaned. 

“Cas?” 

“Hmmm?” Cas paused in the kisses he was pressing to Dean’s jaw. 

“I need you. Like right fucking now.” 

Cas nodded, his body already ignited, and reason was pretty much gone. His Alpha needed him. Dean unlocked his car and they crawled in the back seat, still locked at the lips. As soon as the door shut they broke apart and shared one heat fueled gaze before Cas leaned forward to slide Dean’s jacket off his shoulders and Dean threw the leather onto the front seat. Cas shucked his own coat and tugged at Dean’s shirt. Dean swiftly pulled it over his head and off. Cas put a hand on Dean’s chest tentatively and held it there. 

“You ok?” Dean asked, pausing. Cas could only nod, but he felt tears welling up. “Hey.” Dean put his own hand over Cas’s and squeezed. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Cas blinked, one tear escaping. “I do want to.” he surged forward and devoured Dean’s mouth. Dean make a small noise of surprise but responded in kind. He pulled off Cas’s shirt and slid his hands down the back of the Omega’s jeans, squeezing his ass cheeks. Dean felt slick starting to leak onto his fingers and moaned. He slipped one finger into that wet cleft and brushed against Cas’s hole. Cas mewled and arched his body. So Dean slipped his finger in. Cas gasped. 

As much as Dean wanted to keep his finger there, there were too many clothes and that was a problem that needed solving. He removed his hands, smiling a little at the needy whine Cas made lamenting the loss. He unbuttoned his jeans and started to shimmy them off. Cas caught on quickly and followed suit. It was chilly outside, but inside the car it was like they were both on fire. 

Dean pushed gently at Castiel’s chest and the Omega went down. Dean straddled him, their hard lengths pressing together through the thin cotton of their underwear. Cas reeked of slick and arousal and it was making Dean’s head spin. 

“How do you want me?” Cas asked meekly, reaching up to stroke Dean’s cheek. And oh shit if that willing submission didn’t just break the cage on his Alpha. 

“Just like this” He rumbled low in his throat. He literally tore off their underwear, he actually did put a small rip in his own, but couldn’t be bothered to give a flying fuck. He spread Cas’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders. “Can I just….?” he was pleading, begging Cas to tell him to go ahead because he didn’t have it in him to tease or play right now. 

“Take me.” came the soft reply. 

“Oh god, baby…Mine…fucking MINE!” Dean felt the words as if they were ripped from somewhere in his gut. He slid inside and felt his entire body thrum with pleasure. Being inside of Cas was like the entire universe had aligned and all was perfection. He started to thrust in earnest, setting what was probably a brutal pace for Cas but he needed this. Needed to feel this. 

Cas’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the seat of the car, finally getting a grip with one hand on the back of the front seat. Dean was gripping his hips with bruising force but it wasn’t painful. If anything it made him want more. His breath was coming in pants that were turning to whines. He bit his lip, worried about being too loud. Dean took a hand from his hip and firmly gripped his chin, forcing Cas to meet his green eyes. 

“Don’t do that. I told you, I wanna hear you. I want you to fucking scream for me. I want everyone to know.” He grunted as he increased the pace still further. Cas arched up, keening as Dean filled him the way he needed to be filled. “That’s it. Lemme hear you. ” Dean was glistening with sweat and breathless. Cas lost his last vestiges of control.

“Aaah…ahhh…Uh…fucking, fuck…Come on, Alpha. Gimme what you got. Fuck me. Claim me. Breed me.” Cas punctuated each statement with a moan. Dean’s eyes were almost black with lust as he tightened his already firm grip on Cas’s hips and almost folded the smaller man in half to lean in and capture Cas’s lips. The change in angle did something and Cas let out a full scream. Dean’s lips quirked up and he did it again, apparently pleased. 

“Dean…Dean….Ahhh, uhh…I’m gonna fucking come, shit, fuck….” Cas trailed off in one last yell that sounded like Dean's name then he came untouched. Dean felt Cas’s body clenching around him as the omega rode out his orgasm and that was enough to push the Alpha right to the edge. He felt his knot swelling and pulled out of Cas, swiftly stroking himself to completion. Cas had caught his breath and sat up, looking at Dean with questioning and partly hurt eyes. 

“I didn’t want to knot you here. It’s too cramped and cold.” Dean explained, leaning into the front seat to rummage around the glove box. He triumphantly held aloft small pile of napkins and offered some to Cas to clean up. They wiped off in silence and slowly started to redress. The chill was settling back in and they were sweaty so they were both feeling the cold. Dean leaned over to turn on the car and cranked the heater. Cas was being strangely quiet. Dean turned to him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Cas looked at him as if surprised. “Nothing.”

“You haven’t said anything since you screamed my name and came.” Dean was going for light and slightly humorous because he was nervous. 

Cas looked at him for long moment before launching himself at the Alpha and sucking the breath from his lungs. Dean kissed back for a moment before pushing the Omega by the shoulders and searching those blue eyes. “What's going on in your head, Cas?” 

“I…I think I love you.” Cas finally whispered. “And it kind of scares me. I never expected to be claimed or mated, not really. Shit, I didn’t honestly think anyone would ever want me that way. But I want that with you. I want it so much.” He starts to choke up on the last words, tears slipping down his cheeks. Dean feels his own eyes burn and he wraps the smaller boy in a fierce hug. 

“I suck at feelings Cas, I’ll be honest. I never have the right words. But I want you, and I need you, and I’m never letting you go.”

“Then mate me.”

“What?” Dean leaned back and looked down in surprise. 

“I want it. I want YOU. Please Dean, mate me. Bite me.”

“No.” 

“Why not?” Cas looks sad and broken. 

“Because it might be kinda ass backwards to go on our first date after we’re mated. Let me take you out to dinner, and we’ll do this the right way.”

Cas lets out a small sigh. “Ok.”

Dean reaches out to put a hand on Cas’s cheek. “I want that moment to be something special, that we will both treasure. As amazing as this was, I want better for you than being mated after sex in the backseat of my car.” Cas finally offers a smile at that. 

“So where are we going?” Cas asks as he clambers over the backrest into the front seat. 

“Little place called the Roadhouse. Great burgers.” 

“I like hamburgers.” Cas hums in appreciation. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Dean replies as he slides into the driver’s seat. He puts the car in reverse, then pauses, leans over to kiss Cas on the cheek, startling the Omega. 

“What was that for?” 

“For being you.” Dean’s face is bashful for a moment, before he twists around to look behind him and backs the car out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it peeps! The last one, so it's way long. So MUCH smut, but also schmoop and feels and Cas being a tease.

The Roadhouse was little hole in the wall, more of a bar than a restaurant. Cas looked at Dean with an “are you shitting me?” expression as they pulled in the lot.  
“I know it doesn’t look like anything much, but the food is really good. I promise.” Dean reassured his passenger. Cas looked dubious, but followed Dean inside anyway. 

“Well as I live and breathe, get over here Winchester!” a female voice barked over the sound of the juke box. Dean broke into a grin as he sauntered up to the bar, Cas trailing behind him. 

“Hey, Ellen.” The dark haired woman leaning over the dented wood counter was older, but pretty in a warm earthy way. She smelled like a garden after a spring rain. Her dark eyes looked at Dean with fondness. 

“Been a while, boy. Who’s your friend?” she asked. 

Dean placed an arm loosely around Cas’s waist to bring him forward. “Ellen, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Ellen. She owns this joint.”

“Hey Castiel.” Ellen reached out and squeezed Cas’s hand in a maternal way. 

“She’s also Jo’s mom.” Dean added. 

“Oh, your friend who’s dating Charlie!” Cas was pleased with himself for remembering the connection. 

“Yep. Although leave it to my girl to find someone just as sassy and willful as she is. It’s made my life interesting to say the least.” Ellen laughed. “You two here for some grub? I’ll put the order in if you want the usual, just grab a table.”

“Sure thing, thanks Ellen.” Dean nodded and led Castiel to an open booth in the corner. 

“She seems nice.” Cas offered as he slid into the booth. 

“Yeah, she is. Jo and I been friends forever, she was like a mom to me when I was little, after I lost my mom. “

“It’s wonderful that you have people looking out for you and Sam.” 

“Ah, my stupid genius under age freshman brother.” Dean chuckled. “He’s a good kid.”

A waitress approached with their hamburgers and couple of Cokes. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before Dean spoke again. “So what did you mean when you said you never expected to be mated?” 

Cas paused and put his hamburger down. He huffed a sigh. “I got harassed a lot, like I told you. I swore for a long time I would never be some Alpha’s brood bitch. I refused to even acknowledge what I was, really. I didn’t have sex, dealt with my heats as clinically as possible. I decided that I would probably never find my mate, so I would just focus on school. I’m not exactly personable and I’m pretty socially inept, so I just didn’t think it would happen for me.”

“Whaddya mean? I think you’re awesome. And smart. Although the whole bee thing is a little weird.” Dean mumbled around the bite he was chewing. Cas laughed. 

“Do you know that you are probably the first Alpha to mentioned my brain before they mentioned my designation? Usually it’s hey bitch, or whore.” Cas’s tone was bitter. But then he broke into a small smile. “I was honestly pretty terrified when I smelled you at first, because I knew what it meant, the way I reacted to you immediately. I was so scared you were going to be some asshole knothead. I was lucky it was you.” He reached out and touched Dean’s hand gently. 

“Dude, I’m the lucky one. I actually noticed you and your eyes before I even smelled you.”

“What, my eyes are their own entity now?” 

“Ummmm, duh! Have you looked in a mirror? They are so fucking BLUE! Like ocean depths, or mountain sky blue.”

“That was almost poetic Dean.”

“Shove it.” 

They looked at each other for what was probably too long before Dean cleared his throat and took another bite of food. Cas sipped his drink painfully slow and deliberately, licking his lips as he did so and swirling his tongue just a bit around the straw. Dean swallowed quickly and coughed. 

“What’s the matter, Dean?” Cas asked, all wide eyed innocence.

“You…” he trailed off as he felt a foot creeping along his thigh under the table. He inhaled sharply as the foot nudged between his legs. “Cas…the fuck!?” he hissed. 

“You should finish eating..” Cas whispered, swallowing another bite of food. The foot pressed deliberately right into the crease of Dean’s groin, not directly on his cock, but near enough to elicit a response. Dean gripped the edge of the table and glared at Cas who was playing with his damn straw with his tongue again. 

“Are you trying to kill me!?” Dean demanded in a low and slightly breathless tone. 

“No. If I wanted to do that I would do something like this..” and the smug Omega slowly and deliberately licked a blob of ketchup from his finger, sucking the digit in a totally unnecessary way. At the same time that damn foot moved to put pressure directly on Dean’s cock. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and took a couple stabilizing breaths.

When he opened them, Cas was smirking at him. Dean had had enough. He waved a hand at the waitress as she walked by. “We need the bill and some to go boxes please.”

Dean was amiable enough as they paid for and stored their food, he even carried both Styrofoam containers to the car. However as soon as they were seated and the motor was running, Dean leaned over until his lips brushed Castiel’s ear, making the Omega shiver. Then he spoke in his lowest, huskiest Alpha voice. “You are so going to pay for that.”

Cas felt the sparks flickering under his skin and he turned to face his Alpha with a saucy grin. “You promise?” 

Dean was still close to Cas’s space so he moved a bit and nipped at Cas’s earlobe. Cas closed his eyes and let himself revel in the sensation. “I’m taking you home with me tonight.” Dean was not asking a question. Cas looked concerned. 

“Don’t you share a room with Sam?” 

“I texted him while you were in the bathroom told him to stay elsewhere tonight.”

“Kinda presumptuous, huh?” 

“Maybe.” Dean slides a hand across the seat and brushes his fingers along Castiel’s thigh, squeezing briefly. “I want to take my time, and take you apart. I want to make it so you can’t remember your name. I want to fuck you into next week and make you scream on my knot. Do you know how hot you are when you’re calling my name all flushed and pink and wet?” 

Cas could feel his body heating, feel the slick starting to leak. Dean’s words went straight to his groin, burning him from the inside out. Dean just smiled serenely and put the car in gear although Cas could smell that Dean was not unaffected. The fragrance of his Alpha’s arousal filled the car.

The Omega dug his nails into his palms, desperate to calm himself, to not let Dean know he had won, but it was a lost cause. He wanted the Alpha so badly, all Dean had to do was look at him and he was ready to drop to his knees and submit. Only for Dean. Only ever for Dean. He reached out a hand slowly, tenderly and stroked the short hair at the back of Dean’s neck. Dean glanced quickly at him, questioning, but didn’t take his eyes off the road fully. 

“Mine…” Cas murmured to himself, so softly he was sure Dean wouldn’t hear. 

“Only yours.” Dean whispered back.

* * * *

It was dark when they parked the Impala, but even in the dark Cas knew he was safe as long as he was with Dean, and Dean’s room was in the Alpha dorms right beside the garage. The taller junior put a protective hand on Cas’s back as they walked in. Waves of sex and arousal were rolling off the Omega and Dean didn’t want anyone getting any ideas. Sure enough, several Alphas in the common room looked up as they passed by, but they quickly assessed the situation and returned to their business. 

Dean led the way down the hall pausing to dig out his keys in front of the door to the room he shared with Sam. Just as he finally located the metal ring buried in his pocket, another Alpha brushed past them. He didn’t acknowledge Dean at all, but paused to very brazenly sniff at Cas. Dean’s hackles raised and he growled. The other Alpha looked at him in surprise. 

“Chill man, just thinking maybe I could borrow him when you’re done.” The guy offered, apparently having jumped to the conclusion that this was just a hook up. Some Alphas weren’t very bright and never learned to pick up on all the layered nuances of bond scent. Cas smelled claimed, but not mated, meaning he was covered in Alpha scent that was more than just sex. Some idiots mistook this as just sex smell, and assumed that meant the Omega was easy, or up for grabs. Dean took less than a second to pin the guy against the wall, one arm pressed to his throat and his teeth bared. 

“He is MINE. You fucking look at him, smell him, touch him, I will kill you.” The older Winchester growled, putting all his Alpha rage into his voice. 

The other Alpha turned ghost white and nodded frantically. “Sorry man, I see now the error of my mistake! Yep, got it, no looking.” the poor guy looked ready to pee himself. Dean released him with a final grumble and the other Alpha walked away as fast as he could without flat out running. 

“Umm, Dean?” Cas spoke up tentatively. 

Dean took a deep breath and turned to look at Cas, his face still cloudy but slightly apologetic. “Sorry about that whole….” he trailed off. Cas’s eyes were blown black and he was flushed. “Cas, you ok?”

“Open the damn door Dean. That was hot as fuck.” Something in Cas’s tone went right to Dean’s Alpha brain and he hurriedly unlocked the door. It was barely closed before Cas was on him. Dean didn’t know Cas had this side to him, and Dean liked it. Dean was caged against the door, Cas’s lean body pressed up against his. 

The Omega sucked at Dean’s neck, licked a stripe and nibbled his ear. Dean growled and reached down to squeeze Cas’s ass through his jeans. Cas hissed and ground their groins together. 

“Uh Cas…bed?” Dean managed to choke out between hitched breaths. 

Cas didn’t respond. In fact Cas disappeared. Where did Cas go? Oh wait…there were slim fingers on his belt and he felt the zipper of his jeans come down. His hormone addled brain finally collected itself enough to look down and he was met with burning blue eyes peering up through dark lashes. He watched Cas free his cock from his boxers. Dean trembled with want, but Cas did not give him what he wanted. No Cas huffed hot breath on his cock. Then Cas tongued the tip but did not swallow him down. Dean thunked his head back against the door and let out a groan. Cas licked along his shaft and Dean panted. He took just the head into his mouth sucked, and pulled off. Dean was going to go in-fucking-sane. 

“CAS!” He managed to grate out. Cas rocked back on his heels. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes that were glassy with lust. 

“Yes Alpha?” Dean clenched his hands into fists, trying to tamp down the roar in his head begging him to take, take, take. Cas was pushing all his buttons. 

“Cas….” he didn’t know what he was asking, but he was pleading for something. 

“I thought I was going to be punished? “ Cas asked before leaning down to once again tease just along Dean’s length with his wicked tongue. 

“I’m going to lose my leash on this if you don’t…ah… stop.” Dean feels a hand slip into his pants to fondle his balls and he inhales sharply. So far both times they’d had sex were intense, but Dean had maintained some control. He had kept the Alpha caged, just barely. He wasn’t sure if he could do it this time. 

Cas took his mouth and hands away and Dean whined at the loss of sensation. The Omega tucked his aching cock away, zipped his pants, stood and backed up slowly. Leaned against the wall. Raised a brow. He was challenging Dean. Pushing to see how far he could go. Dean stayed where he was, back against the door, pants painfully tight over his arousal. Like a slow motion strip tease, Cas shrugs out of his jacket, and toes off his shoes. He pulls his shirt over his head and off. Pops just the top button on his jeans. Then he starts to walk away. Dean surprises himself with the growl that comes from deep within. Cas stops walking and turns to face Dean. His pants were slung low. His entire being was a roiling bouquet of Omega arousal. The scent was intoxicating. 

“You want me? Come get me.” Cas purrs. Dean breaks. Really, truly breaks. He surges forward and grabs Cas by one arm. Yanks him towards the bed and shoves him back hard enough the mattress bounces. Cas scoots back, his eyes darkening with want. Dean crawls over him, pulling his own shirt off as he moves, like a cat. Or a wolf. He cages Cas under him, presses his lips close but stops just short of a kiss. 

Without conscious thought he rumbles deep in his chest. Cas responds with a keening mewl. Then Cas grabs the back of Dean’s neck and crushes their lips together. He opens his mouth wide and lets Dean in deep. So deep Dean feels he is consuming the other boy, but he wants more. 

Their jaws click as they maul each other, mouths wide and devouring. Dean pulls Cas’s pants off and stands to yank his own down. He takes a few breaths, thinking maybe he can shove the wolf back in it‘s cage, but then Cas fucking pulls off his boxers, flips to hands and knees and presents. He rests his forehead on his arms and then wiggles that smooth, perky, slick smelling ass, spreading his legs as he does. It’s like the first time, but better, hotter, because Dean knows how amazing the person is behind the fantastic scent.

“Cas…” Dean didn’t know his voice went that low.

“Make me yours.” The Omega growls back at him. 

Dean clenches both fists, closes his eyes. “ I won’t….I won’t be able to hold back. I will bite you.” He doesn’t know if he would really be able to let Cas back out now, but he has to offer, he has to be completely sure that the other boy wants this. 

“Fucking own me, Alpha.” 

For the first time since Dean presented and dealt with early ruts, he completely surrenders to his wolf. He grabs Cas by the hips and slams into the other boy. He reaches one hand up and grips Cas’s dark hair. He yanks, pulling the Omega’s head back and baring his neck. Cas whines, clutching the sheets with his hands. Dean thrusts with a desperate fury that he didn’t know he possessed. The bed is pounding into the wall, but neither boy notices. Cas lifts up and moves his grip from the sheets to the headboard. Dean doesn’t release his grip on the Omega’s hair but he relaxes it some to allow Cas to move his hands. 

The Alpha leans down to lick a stripe along Cas’s spine. The Omega shudders as he pants. Dean is splitting him in half, the pleasure riding the knife edge of pain, but Cas doesn’t want him to stop. He can only hang on desperately, keening moans of “Oh, oh, OH!” escaping with each thrust. Dean tightens his grip on Cas’s hair, sending a zing through the smaller boy. It should hurt, but all it does is make him whimper for more. Dean’s grip on his hip is brutal and the Alpha has dug in his nails. There will be bruises, and the nails might have broken skin. Cas doesn’t care. 

A deep growl comes from Dean, and Cas feels the Alpha’s hips lose their rhythm for a split second. Dean is close. Cas turns his head as much as he can with the hand clutched in his hair. “Knot me!” he commands, voice wrecked and harsh. Dean nods, flexing the fingers on Cas’s hip. Cas feels the knot tug at his rim, and he pushes back slightly, letting it fill him. Dean’s warm seed pulses inside him and Cas can feel it leaking from his hole. Cas takes one hand from the headboard and swipes it just under where he and Dean are joined. The slippery mixture of Omega slick and Alpha come coat his palm. He grips his own cock and starts stroking as Dean rocks into him, riding out his orgasm. 

He feels his own release coiling fast and tugs harder on himself. Dean leans over Cas’s back, twists the hand in the Omega’s hair and pulls hard, baring the younger boy’s neck. Cas feels teeth where his neck meets his shoulder and mewls, pushing back against Dean, begging for the Alpha to give it to him. Dean obliges and the sharp metallic pain is what finally pushes Cas past the brink and he comes with a strangely soft cry of “Deaaaan!” 

Dean licks over the broken skin gently and releases his hand from Castiel’s hair. Cas collapses onto his arms, Dean still laying on him, both of them gulping for air. Cas speaks first.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” 

“Get off me.”

The Alpha chuckles and wraps an arm around his Omega to roll them onto their sides. Cas spots a shirt hanging part way off the edge of the bed and grabs it to wipe himself off. 

“Hey, that was mine!” Dean protests. 

“I’m sure you have another one.” Cas retorts, tossing the shirt to the floor. He reaches up to touch the fresh bite on his neck and winces. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Dean asks softly, his scent wafting concern. 

“Just a little. It’ll be fine.” Cas assures him. Dean kisses the mark tenderly. 

“Are you still ok with this?” the Alpha asks, his voice tentative. 

Cas grips the hand wrapped around his middle and brings Dean’s fingers to his lips to kiss them. “Yes. I don’t want to belong to anyone but you.”

Dean nuzzles at his mate’s hair. He breaks into a slow grin. Mate. He likes that. A lot. 

“Cas?” 

“Hmmm?” Cas sounds half asleep. 

“Love you.”

The Omega huffs a quiet laugh. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks! I know this is mostly, pretty much, supposed to be done but I DID write a last kind of epilogue chapter...anyone wanna read it? LMK in comments. It's basically schmoopy domestic tooth rotting complete sappiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know...I said I was done. But apparently the story was not. Bonus domestic cotton candy replete with poetry.

Cas didn’t have to look up from the text he was poring over to know Dean was home. He heard the soft click of the front door, but that could have been Gabe or Sam. They each had a key. No, with Dean he could always smell him. As soon as his Alpha stepped off the elevator Cas picked up those faint whiffs of his mate. 

“Hey babe!” Cas called out, closing the book. He was starting to get a headache. He rubbed his temples. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Dean tossed his messenger bag onto a chair in the kitchen and came to flop down beside Cas on the couch. Cas started to take off his reading glasses, a fairly new and necessary evil, but Dean grabbed his hand. “Leave em on. They’re sexy.”

Cas made a face. “No they’re not, Dean. Maybe you need glasses.” the Omega retorted. 

Dean shrugged. “ I still think they look hot on you.”

Castiel relented and left them, leaning in to kiss his mate. “How did it go?”

“Good, I think. Bobby approved my final project. Now I just have to do the damn thing so I can graduate.” the senior grumbled. Cas shifted closer and ran his fingers lightly though Dean’s hair to soothe him. 

“It will be fine. You can do it.” 

“Says the fucking genius who is finishing his degree early. I swear to God, you and Sam make me look like a moron.” 

Cas smacks his arm with a chuckle before getting up and stretching. “You ok with leftovers for dinner? I have a paper I need to finish.”

“Yeah, sure. When do you teach next?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Cas replied, referring to his TA gig with the Religious Studies department. The stipend he made combined with Dean’s part time job as a mechanic allowed them to manage the rent and upkeep on the small apartment they shared. 

Cas filled a glass with tap water and flipped open his laptop. Before he could sit down though he felt a warm arm around his middle and calloused fingers took his glass away and set it on the table. Dean scented at his neck, right beside the scar of his mating bite, then pressed soft kisses behind his ear. Castiel sighed and let his head fall back onto Dean’s chest, turning his nose toward the taller man’s jaw. He inhaled deep the scent of mate and home and safety that was his Alpha. Dean slipped his fingers under the hem of Castiel’s t-shirt, smoothed his palm over the Omega’s stomach. 

“Dean, I need to write this damn paper.” he protested, but there was no real conviction in his voice. 

“Mmmm…” Dean hummed, not stopping the motion of his hands as he sucked Castiel’s earlobe. “You smell extra super amazing today. Is it almost time?” 

Cas paused to think. He was probably due for his heat any day now that he took the time to consider. He sighs. “I guess it is, yeah. I kind of lost track.”

“You better not leave this fucking apartment once it starts.” Dean was exceptionally protective when Cas was in heat, with good reason. He wouldn't let the Omega out of his sight. 

“I know, I know. I’ll email professor Milton and let her know just in case I can’t teach tomorrow.” 

Dean continued his ministrations, sucking at Castiel’s neck and dipping his fingers into the waistband of Cas’s jeans. Cas could feel himself getting hard and the beginning of slick. He moaned low in his throat and shoved Dean away. The Alpha whined. 

“I have to get some work done, babe!” Cas insisted. “I promise as soon as my heat kicks in you can have me.” 

Dean grinned at that, the really wide one that crinkled his eyes and showed his beautiful teeth. Cas felt his heart skip, because even more than a year later, Dean still made his pulse race and his chest tighten with emotion. He absently touched the letters on the inside of his fore arm, part of poem. The other portion was inked onto Dean’s forearm. Individually , the words didn’t make sense, but together, together they were beautiful. 

He lifted his hand and pressed a palm to Dean’s cheek. It was stubbled with five o clock shadow. Dean looked at him with quizzical eyes. Cas just smiled small and leaned in to kiss him. “My mate.” the Omega murmured against his Alpha’s lips. 

“Mine.” Dean rumbled back, pulling Castiel flush against him. They scented one another, reveling in the mellow undercurrent that identified them as a mated pair. 

Cas brushed his thumb along Dean’s jaw and stepped back, sliding into the chair in front of his laptop. Dean stood behind him and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and smiled at the Alpha, squeezing Dean’s forearm gently. Dean tousled his hair and padded to the fridge for a beer. 

 

Cas opened up his Word document and stared at the half filled page. He heard Dean click on the television. He looked down at the letters on his arm, mouthed the words. “I love him to hell and back” Dean bore the rest “and heaven and back and have and do and will.” 

“And have and do and will.” Cas spoke under his breath, glancing at the back of Dean’s head. Dean wasn’t much for poetry, so the tattoos had been Cas’s idea, but Dean had been the one to actually choose the quote from a list that Cas compiled. The Alpha laughed at something on the screen and took a swig of beer. He must have heard Cas mumbling because he turned around. 

“You say something, sweetheart?” His green eyes glowed in the early evening light that streamed through the window. 

Cas just smiled and shook his head. Dean squinted at him as if he didn’t quite buy it, but went back to the television. Cas stared at the page some more. He really should start typing. With a huff of resignation he closes the laptop and gets back up. Climbs over the back of the couch and curls into Dean’s side. 

“Hey, what happened to the paper?” Dean teased, beer half raised to his lips. 

“Shut up.” Cas grumbled, grabbing the bottle from his mate and taking a drink. Dean squawked in protest. 

“Hey! Get your own!” 

“Why would I do that?” Cas replied, handing it back with a smirk. Dean just gives him an exasperated scowl and sits the bottle on the coffee table. He slips his arm around Castiel and pulls them closer together. Cas lets his head nestle into Dean’s shoulder, and the feeling of all being right with the universe washes over him. 

“I love you.” Cas whispers, his hand seeking Dean’s to play with his fingers and trace the ink on his Alpha‘s arm. “Truly, to hell and back.” 

Dean smiles in that soft, bashful way he gets when Cas waxes poetic, but he replies with his own quote, surprising Castiel. “My love is selfish, I cannot breathe without you.” Cas just stares at him for a long moment. Finally Dean looks down, blushing and says “I figured if you were gonna keep spouting poetry at me I better learn to fight fire with fire.”

Cas keeps staring, eyes full of wonder and amazement, before he finally feels tears. Dean’s scent immediately radiates concern. “Cas?” 

Cas just shakes his head, wiping the moisture away roughly and crawls onto Dean’s lap. He nuzzles his Alpha’s neck and Dean hesitantly wraps his arms around his mate. “You don’t smell upset…are you upset?” Dean asks, sounding confused. 

“No. Just happy.” the Omega admits, petting his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean seems to accept that answer. They stay there, still, and wrapped up in each other as the sun finally dips below the horizon and the room slips into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo quote is Sylvia Plath, the quote Dean uses is Keats.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy :)


End file.
